


One night, one bed, two bodies

by Hawkingbird27



Series: Tumblr prompts Hawkingbird27 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Humor, Kissing, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingbird27/pseuds/Hawkingbird27
Summary: The Deo happens to be on a very small budget meaning they can only afford two rooms for their friends. Cisco jumps at the chance to let Caitlin and Julian share one and with everything in between, Julian and Caitlin only become closer, much to Cisco's happiness.Prompt from Tumblr





	

Team Flash were temporarily on earth-3 paying Kara and the DEO a visit as one of the meta humans from their earth had went through a portal and ended up on earth-3. It had been a long day, a long couple of days when they finally managed to capture the meta and since everyone was tired they decided to stay the night and maybe go sight seeing before going home the next day.

Since they hadn’t really brought money with them and DEO wasn’t really on a high budget, they ended up renting two room, splitting the team in two. It wasn’t a secret to anyone with eyes really that there was something going between Julian and Caitlin. 

So when Barry asked who was going with who, Cisco had all but yelled that he and Barry could share a room, drawing a laugh out of the people who knew about the situation. A few minutes before leaving, the time when everyone else was busy packing up their stuff, Cisco had asked Winn to make sure that they ended up with only one, double, bed.

The three of them were flashed over there by Barry after saying their goodbyes and promises to all go get breakfast the next day. Barry and Cisco disappeared in their room, before Caitlin and Julian could argue about the bed situation.

They both walked inside the room, too tired to even go next door and get on their friends back. They both threw their bags in a corner and Julian offered that Caitlin take the shower first. She didn’t go against him as she took a quick shower, as did he, right after her. 

Silently they both climbed into bed, on opposite sides, falling asleep almost straight away.

\----------

Whimpers pulled Julian out of his slumber, bringing his attention to his bed partner. Caitlin thrashing around in the bed, small whimpers leaving her, indicating that she was having a nightmare.

He shook her awake, making her sit up on the bed in a flash, her breathing heavy.

‘’Caitlin, breath.’’

Julian asked, well more like pleaded, which she eventually did after a few minutes while he soothingly rubbed her back.

‘’You can tell me what happened, in your dreams I mean, if you want to.’’

Julian said, his hand still moving up and down on her back.

‘’It-it's killer frost, she keeps taking control in my nightmares and I-I keep-’’  
She said before her breathing got ragged again. This time Julian wrapped his arms completely around her, bringing her head into the crook of his neck waiting once again for her breathing to slow down. When it finally did, she finished her sentence in one of the softest voice Julian had ever heard her muster.

‘’I k-kill all our friends, I kill everyone I care about, everyone I love, I kill you…’’

She said the last part so low he almost believed his brain made it up. He moved his hands on each side of her face, bringing her forehead to his.

‘’I believe in you and I know you couldn’t kill me, besides I’ve been told before I’m too British to die at the hands of an american.’’

He said, trying to cheer her up, which apparently worked since he heard her laugh, but it was cut short when he had found her finally too cute and crashed their lips together, molding perfectly together. 

The kiss was sweet and they could taste each others pain and happiness, not wanting it to end since it had been a long time coming, but eventually, air became necessary and they pulled back only a few centimeters, breathing the same air, a smile plastered on both their faces.

‘’We’ll talk tomorrow, but for now, we really should catch up on some sleep.’’

She nodded once and lied back down on the bed, on her side, as if silently asking if he would hold her. He moved closer and wrapped an arm around her waist and moving his head closer to hers.

\----------

The next morning at breakfast, Cisco was the first to notice them and of course made his thoughts extremely public.

‘’Something finally happened!’’

Their friends only saw smiles on their faces and yeah, for now, everything was okay.


End file.
